Marvel Forces
Marvel Forces is a upcoming 2019 open world action role-playing video game developed by Epic Games, and People Can Fly, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment based on characters from Marvel Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, PC, and macOS in December 15, 2019. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Gameplay Marvel Forces is an open world action role-playing video game where characters defined into twenty-one categories: Brave Type, Strength Type, Action Type, Strike Type, Tough Type, Eerie Type, Magic Type, Lightning Type, Flight Type, Fast Type, Shooting Type, Tech Type, Block Type, Energy Type, Muscle Type, Shady Type, Monster Type, Health Type, Mutant Type, Steel Type, Space Type, and God Type. Players will compete in various multiplayer game modes such as, Battle Royale, Annihilation, Capture, Point Control, and Payload, Quests, is a mode where you get to do the character's quests, once you unlock a character, a quest will be unlock and must be completed, and your character has a Special Attack, when your Energy Bar charges up, the character will unleash their special attacks. Modes * Battle Royale (7 On 7 Battle) * Annihilation (Free For All Battle) * Capture (Capture The Flag) * Point Control (Control The Point) * Payload (Escort The Payload) * Ultimate Match (70 On 70 Battle) * Design Your Map * Survive * Quests * Saving The Galaxy * Tutorial * Inboxs * Lobby * Loot Boxes * Store * Hub World * Avatar Creation Characters Invincible Iron Man 14.jpg|Iron Man Captain America Living Legend Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Captain America Incredible Hulk Vol 2 75 Textless.jpg|Incredible Hulk 8436ebb43e96cbd318b59454de002d86--falcons-female-superhero.jpg|Falcon and Black Widow Thor_Vol_3_1_Textless.jpg|Thor 5471012-2716171793-862f0.jpg|Hawkeye 717479.jpg|Wolverine Mark-bagley-ultimate-spider-man-no-156-cover-spider-man-jumping_a-G-13759068-13198931.jpg|Spider-Man 3894483-quicksilver-marvel-avengers.jpg|Quicksilver Scarlet_Witch.jpeg|Scarlet Witch Ant_Man_(Scott_Lang).jpeg|Ant-Man Eddie_Brock.jpeg|Venom Daredevil_Textless.jpeg|Daredevil Thing_(Ben_Grimm).jpeg|Thing Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Mister Fantasic 02e84a2458888ba1067bb1f0480726f3.jpg|Human Torch Fantastic_Four_Vol_6_1_Invisible_Woman_Variant_Textless.jpg|Invisible Woman She-Hulk_Vol_2_1_Textless.jpg|She-hulk 3734618-5937462896-20460.jpg|Luke Cage Spider-Gwen_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Spider-Gwen Nova_Vol_6_7_Textless.jpg|Nova Iron Fist.jpeg|Iron Fist Nick Fury (Marvel).jpeg|Nick Fury Falcon (Samuel Wilson).jpeg|Falcon Ghost Rider.jpeg|Ghost Rider Darren_Cross_(Earth-616)_from_Astonishing_Ant-Man_Vol_1_12_001.jpg|Yellowjacket Black_Panther_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Black Panther Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_3_27_Suayan_Variant_Textless.jpg|Cyclops a5e795c5ddb0940492fd92ce76b674f2--le-phoenix-art-village.jpg|Phoenix Destroyers_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Beast 01b.jpg|Storm X-23_Target_X_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|X-23 Lucas_Bishop_(Earth-1191)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|Bishop marvel-emma-frost-fine-art-print-sideshow-500605-03.jpg|Emma Frost # Iron Man (Tony Stark, Brave Type, Flight Type, Steel Type, Strength Type, Tech Type) # Captain America (Steve Rogers, Brave Type, Action Type, Strength Type, Fast Type) # Hulk (Bruce Banner, Strength Type, Mutant Type, Tough Type, Energy Type, Brave Type, Muscle Type, Fast Type, Health Type, Strike Type) # Black Widow (Natasha Romanova, Action Type, Shooting Type) # Thor (Thor Odinson, Muscle Type, Tough Type, Lightning Type, Energy Type) # Hawkeye (Clinton Barton, Action Type, Shooting Type) # Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett, Brave Type, Strike Type, Tough Type, Strength Type, Mutant Type, Energy Type, Health Type) # Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Action Type, Shooting Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Quicksilver (Pierto Maximoff, Fast Type, Energy Type, Action Type, Strength Type) # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff, Magic Type, Energy Type, Shady Type, Flight Type) # Ant-Man (Scott Lang, Energy Type, Strength Type, Block Type) # Venom (Eddie Brock, Monster Type, Space Type, Tough Type, Strike Type, Strength Type, Health Type, Block Type) # Daredevil (Matthew Murdock, Action Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Block Type, Energy Type) # Thing (Benjamin Grimm, Strength Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Muscle Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards, Action Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # Human Torch (Jonathan Storm, Brave Type, Flight Type, Fast Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # Invisible Woman (Susan Storm, Action Type, Energy Type, Magic Type, Fast Type) # She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters, Mutant Type, Strength Type, Energy Type, Tough Type, Brave Type, Muscle Type, Strike Type, Health Type, Fast Type) # Luke Cage (Strength Type, Brave Type, Fast Type, Energy Type, Health Type) # Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy, Action Type, Shooting Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Nova (Richard Rider, Fast Type, Strength Type, Flight Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # Iron Fist (Daniel Rand, Energy Type, Strike Type, Strong Type, Magic Type, Brave Type, Fast Type) # Nick Fury (Nicholas Fury, Action Type, Shooting Type, Brave Type) # Falcon (Samuel Wilson, Action Type, Flight Type, Shooting Type) # Ghost Rider (Johnathon Blaze, Monster Type, Strength Type, Health Type, Strike Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Block Type) # Yellowjacket (Darren Cross, Energy Type, Strength Type, Steel Type, Block Type) # Black Panther (T'Challa, Strength Type, Fast Type, Enegry Type, Brave Type, Strike Type, Block Type) # Cyclops (Scott Summers, Mutant Type, Energy Type, Strong Type, Block Type) # Phoenix (Jean Grey, Mutant Type, Energy Type, Magic Type, Flight Type) # Beast (Henry McCoy, Brave Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Mutant Type, Health Type, Block Type) # Storm (Ororo Munroe, Mutant Type, Lightning Type, Magic Type, Flight Type, Strength Type, Block Type) # X-23 (Laura Kinney, Mutant Type, Strike Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Strength Type, Energy Type, Health Type) # Bishop (Lucas Bishop, Mutant Type, Health Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Emma Frost (Mutant Type, Energy Type, Health Type, Block Type, Magic Type, Fast Type) # TBA Strongest & Weakness * Brave Types Are Strong Against Action Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Tough Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Shooting Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Energy Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Block Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Muscle Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Strike Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Fast Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Magic Types * TBA Skins Iron Man * Armor Model 1 * Unmasked * Armor Model 2 * Armor Model 3 * Armor Model 4 * Armor Model 5 * Armor Model 6 * Armor Model 7 * Armor Model 8 * Armor Model 9 * Armor Model 10 * Armor Model 11 * Armor Model 12 * Armor Model 13 * Armor Model 14 * Armor Model 15 * Armor Model 16 * Armor Model 17 * Armor Model 18 * Armor Model 19 * Armor Model 20 * Armor Model 21 * Armor Model 22 * Armor Model 23 * Armor Model 24 * Armor Model 25 * Armor Model 26 * Armor Model 27 * Armor Model 28 * Armor Model 29 * Armor Model 30 * TBA Captain America * Rescue Uniform * Unmasked Uniform * Classic Uniform * TBA Vehicles * Spider-Mobile * Ant-Van * Exohims * Captain America's Motercycle * TBA Quotes Iron Man * Hey I'm Iron Man But You Can Call Me Tony * Avengers Assemble! * Lock In Load * Time To Hero Up * You Better Not Slow Me Down * Mission Accomplished * My Armor Is Ready For Battle * Your In Lobby Were You Get To Meet Your Friends, Level Up, Get New Armor & Weapons, And More. * TBA Voice Actors * Eric Loomis As Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Brian Bloom As Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Fred Tatasciore As Hulk (Bruce Banner) * TBA Maps # Chicago # New York City # Attilan # Heaven (Paradise) # Savage Land # Heaven (Tenth Realm) # Akuunos # TBA Covers Marvel comics wallpaper 2.jpg|Marvel Forces's Cover 1 Marvel Legacy.jpeg|Marvel Forces's Cover 2 Marvel The Avengers The Avengers Initiative Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Marvel Forces's Cover 3 Marvel.jpeg|Marvel Forces's Cover 4 Iron_Man_Captain_America_Casualties_of_War_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Marvel Forces's Cover 5 Spider-Man_2099_Vol_2_5_Textless.jpg|Marvel Forces's Cover 6 Is Marvel Forces (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Video games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Online Games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Multiplayer Category:Upcoming video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Black Widow Category:Thor Category:Hawkeye Category:Wolverine Category:Spider-Man Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:MAC games Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Computer Games Category:PC games Category:Ant-Man Category:Venom Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Open World Category:Open world video games Category:Action Games